Change Is Inevitable
by Ironhydra
Summary: Tzeentchian!Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto thought he would die. Instead he was saved from an unlikely source: five century old warriors from the stars. They are the Thousand Sons.


A/N: So...I've done Space Marines and Tyranids. While I was converting some of my Imperial Fists to Chaos, while reading the 6e Chaos Space Marine Codex, I was watching Naruto. What do you think happened? Also, I am still working on Thanatos and Iron, I'm just reading up on their respective army's fluff.

Disclaimer:

I do not own either of these universes. They belong to their respective owners.

* * *

The Thousand Sons Legion. Afflicted with mutation within their gene-seed, they were cursed to become mindless, tentacled monstrosities. A Thousand Sons psyker called Ahzek Ahriman saw this, and sought to cure the flesh-change brought on by the Architect Of Fate, Tzeentch. He created a spell that would expunge the mutation forever: The Rubric of Ahriman. Gathering the legion without Magnus' (the Primarch of the Legion) consent, Ahriman, along with a cabal of sorcerers, cast the Rubric. It worked. The psykers within the legion had their powers increased to unimaginable levels. But the non-psykers were not as lucky. Due to the power of the spell, the non-psykers could not handle the power, and were all turned into dust, their soul trapped for eternity inside the sealed armor. They became little more than automatons. Afterwards, the sorcerers left the world, taking pieces of the now dead legion with them to wage war against the Imperium. One such sorcerer, named Helstrom, and his 565 strong war host of Thousand Sons landed in what would, in a hundred years, become the Planet of Shinobi. The Warp energy there was so great, that the people already living there were able to distill it, and use it. He taught them, passing on his knowledge, becoming a legend: The Rikudo Sennin. Eventually, he found love, and settled down. His offspring became the Uchiha and Senju clans respectively. His Rubric Marines were left behind as he travelled, told to guard a place until he came back. Soon, the war host of Thousand Sons were left scattered across the planet, waiting for the day that they would be needed. 500 years later, a descendant of Helstrom would come across a small amount of the Thousand Sons war-host in a cave, guarding an treasure trove of items...

* * *

The cave was extremely dark and damp, not suitable for any human living. And yet, 5 9ft tall figures stood in a semi-circle. Behind them, a treasure trove of artifacts lay. This was untouched by any man who dared even stray close to the Marines. Their Inferno Bolts made sure of that. Not even the snake But the ones that stood out were a staff with a eight pointed star at the tip, an massive suit of armor decorated with gold and blue, and a helm with a crest, laden with gold. These items were the very items that Helstrom himself wielded. The Staff of Vengeance. The Mantle of Sorcery. The Helm of Warpfire. But why would the Rikudo Sennin leave such items here, and with only five Thousand Sons to guard them? The answer was that he didn't care about them anymore. He had a family to take care of. And so they lay, untouched for 500 years. Until now.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was running. Again. This time, no ANBU was there to save him. He barely missed being impaled by a spear. Then he swerved to the side to avoid being crushed by a sledgehammer. He looked up. There was a cave in front! Maybe he could lose them! "Catch you later!" he shouted, blowing them a raspberry along the way as he entered the cave. This only served to fuel the villagers' fury. They stormed into the cave. One shone his lantern around the entrance, searching for him. "Come and get me!" a voice rang out from the left. She swerved, and saw Naruto standing there. "Shoot." he muttered, before running away again.

"Get the demon!"

"Avenge our families!"

"Kill it!"

The ones leading the charge, two chunin, fired off two Katon: Enryuudan at the blonde daemonhost, nearly managing to incinerate him. "Missed me!" he yelled. He took a small sphere, and threw it at the ground, causing a great smoke cloud to rise up. He used this momentary confusion to disappear into the shadows. But unluckily for him one of the chunin was a Hyuuga. Activating his Byakugan, he scanned the cave, before locking on to the prankster's chakra signature. "Follow me!" he shouted over the din of screaming.

By then, Naruto was already out of their reach. He burst in into laughter, while a single tear of relief dripped down his face. "What a bunch of sore losers! They need to learn when they should give up! They'll learn that I'll become Ho-"

CLANG!

Naruto fell back, rubbing his head. He looked at what hit him. He wished he hadn't.

* * *

Ymiren was not amused. A _child _of all people had come. The sorcerer sighed. Why? 'I get told to sit here by Helstrom, just to guard his fancy armor and force staff!' He drove his force sword into the ground, before he pulled it up and grinned. Using his psychic power, he sensed a mob coming towards them. 'Well,' he thought, 'at least I can use my brothers for something else other than guarding.'

* * *

"Stand back, child." the armored man boomed. Naruto gladly complied. "Brothers!" he thundered, his voice reverberating across the cave. "The enemy is at our door! Join me in battle, and let us cleanse this filth from the earth!" It seemed that the others listened as The other armored men jerked into action. Pulling up strange weapons, they stood beside the first man. And the mob burst into view, with the two chunin leading the charge. Eldritch lightning gathered in the first man's palm, and he threw it. The bolt completely vaporised 3 villagers. Ymiren could see the fear on their faces. The villagers looked like they were ready to run, until the Hyuga walked forward. He had an air of arrogance about him. Ymiren hated stuck-up men. Such people reminded him of the hated Imperial officials. The Hyuga stopped a metre away. He then spoke:

"Give us the demon."

Ymiren raised an eyebrow behind his helmet. "What demon? I see a mob chasing a child for no reason."

The Hyuga's arrogant smirk fell. "Can you not see? He is a demon in disguise, ready to tear us apart!"

The Thousand Sons Aspiring Sorcerer put a hand behind his back. "Where is your proof, little man?" he demanded.

"How dare you demand from a Hyuga!?" he roared, charging blindly. Ymiren smirked. He brought out his hand. Roiling Warp energy swirled around it, and he fired his Doombolt at him. The poor Hyuga was torn apart when it hit him. The Sorcerer raised his hand, before bringing it down. The Rubric Marines obeyed.

By the end of it, the cave was steeped in blood.


End file.
